The present invention relates generally to a machine for transferring objects from a working station to a load receiving structure, such as a pallet.
Many automated machines are on the market for transferring various pieces and objects from production or feed lines to structures for collecting, using or storing them or vice versa.
The loading structures or platforms generally called pallets are also known. Personal computers are also known.
If operated by card-type or "quota by quota" self-learning processors, the above automated machines require long periods of preparation and adjustment to be carried out by experts using special equipment.